


The Orphan and the Dementor

by Ketakoshka



Series: Snowy Holly Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Rainbow Adder and Voldemort. The companion piece to the Snowy Holly series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphan and the Dementor

The Orphan and the Dementor

Two hands intertwine as two boys run down the streets of London. One has blue eyes and brown hair, the other: green eyes and red hair. Their names are Tom Marvolo Riddle and Markalis Verkehren Tyler respectively. Markalis is two years Tom's junior but just as smart. After all, to keep up with Tom at nine years old is quite remarkable.

"Tom, do you think we should head back?"

"No," the elder replies, clutching to Markalis's hand tighter. "I don't want to go back where I'll be shipped off to some stupid magic school and you'll be stuck here with people who despise you."

"I don't mind. If push comes to shove, I'll hide in your trunk and you can take me to school regardless of whether or not I have magic." Tom laughs and shakes his head at the younger's antics. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise that you won't forget me when you go."

"I promise."

Mrs. Cole's arms restrain Markalis who's straining to get out of the door to say goodbye to Tom. Tears run in thick streams from his emerald eyes as his only friend leaves him behind. "Please don't forget me."

The next year passes by similarly for the two orphans: painfully slow and lonely. Even though Tom is among people like him: wizards and witches, they've branded him a freak, just like at Wool's. On his own, Markalis has no one, except his, they're, tormentors.

So they're alone.

When the year passes and Tom comes home, a surprise, a nasty surprise is waiting for him. Markalis is dead.

His body was found at the bank of a nearby river, soaking wet: presumed as a drowning victim. It makes sense to Tom that his only friend would die when he leaves, so naturally, Tom claims that it's his fault.

It's nine years before Tom knows any different.

He's walking along the edge of a forest in the Shkhara mountains of Russia when he hears a soft voice whisper behind him. ₰Tom?₰

He whirls around with a confused look on his face. 'Who could be calling me?' Out loud he hisses §Who's there?§

₰It's me, Tom. Don't you remember?₰

To the dark wizard's astonishment, from the tree line comes a teen with long white hair and mismatched eyes that looks so much alike his dead friend that it brings him near to hear. §Markalis? No you can't be! Markalis is dead!§

₰No, I'm not, Tom. My old human body may be, but I'm not.₰

§Prove it! Prove that you're him!§

A hurt look enters the teen's eyes. ₰I have to prove it?₰ He pauses, fighting back slushy tears. ₰Alright… I will.₰

§Ten years ago, I made a promise,§ Tom says, trying not to get lost in the past. §What was my promise?§

₰You promised to never forget me when you when to that fancy magic school of yours… And you didn't… Thank you.₰ Those teal and emerald eyes shine with happiness as he voices that promise. ₰Give me another one. I have to prove it to you!₰

That look becomes mirrored within hopeful blue. §You used to dance, sing, play piano and what else?§

₰That's easy! Chess!₰

Tom blinks. 'It has to be Markalis… do I dare to trust my feelings?' §Last question. What ability do I have besides magic that sets me apart from other people, even from wizards?§

₰You can talk to snakes.₰ The teen smiles so brightly before thinking about what else is so strange. 'And consequently, you can speak to dementors.'

§Markalis?§

₰Yes.₰ The teen nods and glides smoothly over to the wizard before enveloping him in a hug.

§How?§ Tom asks, wonder seeping into his voice.

₰I-I… I'm…₰ Markalis stammers, fearful of what his first friend would think of what he has become.

§You're what? What's wrong?§

Markalis whimpers. ₰I can't tell you. I have to go!₰ He tries to break away and run far away, rather than face rejection.

§No. Please tell me… please don't' leave me alone again!§ Tom grabs ahold of the dementor's wrist and pulls him to his body, much to the fear of the dementor.

₰You'll hate me.₰ Tom opens his mouth to start denying, only to be silenced by Markalis' finger. ₰But I have to tell you. Or never know if you could ever forgive me for leaving.₰ He closes his eyes before taking the plunge. ₰I'm a dementor.₰

Tom's eyes widen with fear, but he stifles his urge to back away, instead pulling the teen closer. §So? You're still my Markalis. You're still my best mate.§ The boy starts to sob in happiness, curling into the man who held him in the past so many times. §How'd you become a dementor?§

He stiffens, uncomfortable with the conversation, but he continues anyways. ₰When a pure soul is devoured by a dementor, a new one is created. That dementor is special. We can be bound to a human soul for our entire lives… Sometimes humans would keep dementors like me as pets.₰

§Let me take you back home with me.§ At his hysterical face, Tom continues. §I will never think of you as a pet! You have been my best friend forever, and I don't want you hurt. Please, come with me!§

₰I can't.₰

§Why not?§

₰I need to go back with the other dementors. Azkaban is my home now… that and these mountains.₰ He pauses. ₰Tom, something bad is going to happen to my people. I know it. And I want you to promise me something.₰

§Anything.§

₰Promise me that you'll protect these mountains. Promise me that you'll protect my people. Promise me that you'll never forget me.₰

§I promise.§

Another six months passes when Tom sees Markalis on the streets with a young boy behind him. "Markalis!" He turns to look at me and his mismatched eyes shine. He grabs the wrist of the smaller dementor and runs to me.

Without needing to be told, I open my arms to him, and he hugs me tightly. ₰Tom…₰ he purrs.

₰Rainbow Adder, who is he?₰

I look down at the little one. §I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, little one. I grew up with Rainbow Adder.§

At the boy's cute expression, Markalis laughs. ₰Tom, I want you to meet Devourer of Suns. He is the child of my turner, Butterfly of Mist.₰

§It's nice to meet you, Devourer of Suns.§

₰It's nice to meet you too, Tom Marvolo Riddle.₰ He beams up at me and reaches out to take my free hand.

§So what are you doing out here?§

₰Gathering a few straggling dementors. Everyone needs to get back to Azkaban; Requiter of Corruption demands it.₰

§Requiter of Corruption?§

₰My father,₰ Devourer answers, his smile growing ever prouder. ₰He's the chief of the dementor clan, and when he steps down, I'll be the chief!₰

₰Yes, you will.₰

§So what's the urgency behind his demand?§

₰Just a rumor about some new bill outlawing the use of dementors in Azkaban. It's got everyone nervous.₰

§Understandable.§

₰We have to go.₰ As Markalis turns away he gathers his courage to say something he desperately wants to come out. ₰I want to live with you… if that's okay.₰

§It's perfect…§

That night, Tom finds himself with an armful of perfect little dementor, and Rainbow Adder bound himself to the soon to be Lord Voldemort.

They stayed that way for a long time, happy and content with being each other's only. But when that rumor became a reality, their happiness was shattered as Rainbow Adder was taken during one of his outings to see his family. By the time, Tom found the dementor, he was murdered and his cloak left in the care of Devourer of Suns. In those days, the Ministry wanted to kill off the dementor population and nearly succeeded, leaving behind only 59 of them to repopulate a race that was once thousands strong.

And in the days that followed, the Dark Side woke from its slumber and began to rise to power. Until the Dark Lord, Voldemort was temporarily killed by little Harry Potter who would one day become the most influential dementor in the world.


End file.
